Lupin's letter to Teddy
by ChristinaIrish
Summary: With Teddy just about to start in Hogwarts, his father's words can finally be heard. A letter written by Remus just days before the final battle are the words that Teddy will remember forever and it's Hermione's job to ensure he hears them...


Hermione gazed at the young boy with a mixture of both pride and sadness. "Happy Birthday Teddy," she said softly, looking into the eyes of a child who'd lost so much but, who at the same time had gained a whole future. That future, sadly, was always going to be one without his beloved parents but Hermione knew that they were never too far away – and she hoped he felt the same way.

"I have something for you," she said, producing an off-white envelope, an envelope that she'd promised Remus to only produce today, she'd given her word and she'd kept it. She'd hoped so desperately that on the night she'd looked into the wise werewolf's eyes that it would be one promise she wouldn't have to keep but on Teddy's eleventh birthday, here she stood fulfilling Remus' request.

Teddy tentatively took the envelope, looking up at Hermione with grateful eyes. Hermione could tell he'd already guessed who the letter inside was from, he really was an intelligent child – _Hogwarts is going to suit him perfectly, _she thought smiling...

Tucking the letter into the sleeve of the much too large jumper Ginny had knitted him (she hadn't quite managed to perfect her Mother's skill just yet), Teddy gave Hermione one last smile and returned to the party. "I know you saw that Remus,"Hermione whispered, picturing his amber eyes somewhere in the room with his arm around Tonks as they marveled at what their son had become.

She knew Teddy would read the letter in his own time and she knew that they'd be right there beside him when he did...

As Hermione had predicted - Teddy waited until the party had long finished, his friends had all flooed home and the house was quiet enough for him to sit alone before he slid the letter out from his sleeve. Opening the letter, he was careful to tear only what he needed. The "_Teddy" _written on the front of the envelope, similar to how he himself would write it was something he wanted to keep intact; he wanted to remember forever that he was there because his parents had existed. They had given him his name and they were a part of him. _Teddy Lupin_, that was him and he would never want to be anyone else.

Once the letter was open, Teddy knew he'd been right. The letter was from his Father and immediately, a tear streamed down Teddy's face. His Father had been the last person to touch this very page, the last person to rest their hand on it as they wrote and the last person to fold it carefully into its envelope. Imagining his Father doing all of these things made Teddy feel as though he was right there beside him, and with his Father – he knew his mother would be too.

Allowing his eyes to finally begin reading the text on the page, Teddy became lost in his Father's words, the words that would be with him forever...

_Dear Teddy,_

_If you are reading this letter then I must not be there to share your eleventh year with you son. I'm sorry for that, I really am. This year is a big one son and I know no matter what – you'll do me proud. If you're reading this with your mother beside you then please, promise me you'll look after her for me Teddy. If however, she's not there beside you, then, I'll return the promise to you...know that we're both safe and looking down at you with proud eyes. Hopefully at this stage you'll have come to understand why we're not there with you, know that I'd had never chosen to abandon you but, that sacrifices needed to be made and that they were only to be made if completely necessary. By necessary Teddy, I mean to win this war. As I write this, I can't know for sure what the outcome will be, but, if you do end up having to read this letter, then, you'll know it's because it was for the greater good. _

_You'll never know how truly happy I felt to have you as a son. I never dreamed of this life Teddy, never... Even in a world full of war and pain, yourself and your mother make my life complete, you make me happy. I never imagined a life for myself where I could have a beautiful wife and son around me and I promise you Teddy, I'll fight for a better life for the two of you – even if that fight means we may not have had as much time together as we should have._

_I'm going to be honest with you Teddy, because I know you can handle it. At first, I wasn't sure I could deal with raising a family. I'm sure you've learned of my lycanthropy at this stage – something which I cannot describe how amazing it felt to have not passed onto you._

_Having held you in my arms though Teddy, know that I was the proudest man alive and that I love you more than words can describe._

_Both myself and your beautiful mother want you to grow up in a world much better than the one that exists now and as the final battle looms, know that it'll be your head we'll kiss before leaving. Let that kiss linger Teddy and never forget how much we love you._

_Know that we'll be proud of you no matter what you decide to do in life and know that we'll never be too far away. Whoever makes it out of this war we know will have kept you out of harms way, so, thank them for us son. It's time to stand on your own two feet now though Teddy – just don't go getting yourself into too much trouble, I'd be shocked if some Marauder secrets haven't already been shared with you, Love them all for us Teddy_

_If you're lucky enough to have friends like I had James and Sirius during your time at Hogwarts then be sure to never let them go. Hopefully if you're reading this, then, you won't ever have to let them go – hopefully the era of premature goodbyes has ceased Teddy, I just wish it had ceased a long time ago..._

_Love you forever son, _

_Dad_

Just as Teddy had finished reading the final words on the page, he noticed evidence of tears that had stained the thin page, now, along with those – his own merged swiftly. Looking up briefly, he noticed Hermione standing silently at the door. Wiping away the moisture that was preventing him from seeing her clearly, he placed the letter carefully on the table beside him and stood. Walking slowly over to where Hermione stood, he looked up into her eyes, that too, were brimming with tears.

"Thank you," he said, his lip quivering, as he hugged her with such love that made her scan the room for any sign that they were here and could feel it too. Slowly, her eyes rested on the table where Teddy had rested his letter – the candle that had never been lit was now aflame and flickering as though overwhelmed by the scene in front of it.

"No, thank _you_," she whispered openly to the room because she knew she was speaking to more than just Teddy...

The End


End file.
